One Step At A Time
by saKKiEakEmOri
Summary: What happens when an Alchemist, was supposed to be the reincarnation of the world reknowned Sakkie, the Legendary Sniper? One Step A Time is what happened! Feel free to review if you wish!
1. Chappie 1

Chapter 1 - What Has Come Has Yet To Come

A/N: Welcome to One Step At A Time! AND NO, this is not about how an alchemist learned how to walk xP It's a hard life for an alchemist, and not too many people know, so here it is! No, it's not a rant on how hard life is for an Alchemist, just...read it :D

"One leaf of a Magnolia," said a shadowy figure, which was cutting off the greenest leaf off the Magnolia tree, and placing it into one of the many bottles that jingled around her. "One raw egg to finish it off," she said cracking an egg into an empty bottle. She placed it on the floor, and dropped the leaf in it too. The raw egg started dissolving the healthy leaf, and when it was gone, the egg had turned a sickly green. She picked up the bottle and poured it into two vials. She downed one of the vials, and walked over to another shadowy figure, resting its back against a tree.

"Drink it," said the girl, as she stepped into the moonlight. She was one of the few, and one of the rare, a creator. She understood the mysterious of the world, and was constantly sought after for help, you might think she was much loved, but she was feared. She could mix such a potion, that it would knock you flat, by just being around it. She didn't fear what she made, because she was immune to them all.

"What is this?" asked the large beast, as it held the tiny vial in its hand, as we would hold a fly in ours. It held the vial gently, afraid to break it. It sniffed it, made a face of disgust, and drank it.

"It's a new poison I made," she said casually, letting the coat she wore around her shoulders to fall. She constantly made new poisons, and each time she did, envenom, used by thieves, and became more deadly. Envenom would use random poisons to poison the target, and each time an alchemist or a creator makes a new poison, envenom also gets updated.

"Bleh, its bad enough that you drink it ((and it tastes horrible)), but why do I have to drink it too?" the homunculus asked. It hated poison, but Adami had always told him it was better if he drank it with her.

"Well, what would happen if someone from the thief class used envenom, and you're not immune to it?" replied Adami, she wasn't paranoid, she was still trying to find a poison that would even hurt homunculi, which proved to be quite hard.

"Humph, I'm just another test subject, aren't I?" Kakoshi had been watching over Adami since she was very young. He had always been there, when Adami picked to be a Merchant to become an alchemist, the whole thing got a lot more confusing.

(( Flash Back ))

"Kakoshi, it is time for you to awaken, the one that has been chosen for you to protect, is born," said the priestess of the honorable Akemori's. The giant stone began to move, and it wasn't stone, it was a homunculus.

"This one is to be the reincarnation of Sakkie Akemori, the legendary Sniper," stated Kakoshi. Homunculi been also all-knowing, but, were not permitted to say anything, unless it was about their owner. They also had limits, what they knew had to be in the present, for they could not know of what would happen in the future.

"We suspect that much, 10 generations from the great Sakkie Akemori, would she be reborn. She can only be reborn into the next female line, since we are the only ones that can carry her blood," said the priestess.

"So, she's going to become a sniper too, I suppose?" asked Kakoshi as he smashed a nearby rock. Kakoshi was Sakkie's original Guardian, until he was put to rest to protect her reincarnation. Then a wood element took care of Sakkie.

"She's supposed to be. It's been seen that she will choose her job as an archer, because we have seen her on her 12th birthday, in the archer guild, but we were not able to hear what she had said," said the priestess Mikai matter-of-factly. She was two generations older than Adami. She was in her 20's, and had chosen the job of priestess. It was perfect timing since, the elder priestess, had retired. Mikai had become elder priestess, since she also had the knowledge of an alchemist, since her father was one.

"Well, we'll see won't we? She's going to be a different child, I can tell," said Kakoshi as he walked out of the Akemori Caves, where homunculi were bred, and grew. He smashed a boulder nearby, trying to grasp how powerful he was. He had been asleep for 10 generations, and he needed to make sure he was ready to become a guardian. Each guardian, when their respective masters died, they were put to sleep until their reincarnation was born again.

"I guess, we really have no other choice, and why do you keep hitting those boulders? They might have sacred rocks in them!" Mikai started using her powers to summon as many sacred spirits as she could in one time. She didn't blame him really, he had been trapped for 10 generations, and the sacred spirits that were born with each of them ceased to exist. Mikai would know, she was the reincarnation of Mitsukai, the daughter of Sakkie. Mitsukai had helped many people, and there was a good change in the world because of her. When Mikai was born, everyone sat around her, waiting for her homunculus, but it never came. The homunculus was only summoned by those of great honor, and it was the Akemori family. There were only 4 families, and one of them used their homunculi for evil, and more than half were vanquished by Sakkie and Kakoshi. They thought Mikai had been switched at birth, for no homunculus came in the first 10 years of her life, and but it changed when she turned 13. The homunculus had awoken on its own, and explained everything to Mikai. She was the first reincarnation in the family, and therefore, struck the family as odd. As she grew older though, her homunculus had told her she was just like Mitsukai, in every way.

"Oh, is that how it works now? There are sacred rocks now? Why are you no longer born with your homunculus?" The homunculus looked sad, he used to enjoy witnessing each child of their family of honorable name, awake one morning, and have a glowing sphere above them, then, the sphere would evolve, and become the homunculus to suit them best.

"There are too many reincarnations now, that we haven't witnessed the birth of homunculus in too long," said Mikai with a sigh. Ten years ago, an Akemori was born; she was the descendant of a very distant cousin of Sakkie, but nevertheless, an Akemori. She had become a champion, and had a Golem for her as her homunculus, which fit her properly, since she kept getting in tight spots.

"Well, we should go visit the young Akemori," said Kakoshi, "what is the young Akemori's name?" Kakoshi already started moving to the village that the Akemori's lived in. In the middle of town, there was a large manor, a house big enough to house 2,000, and that's about what it did. The Akemori's ruled this small village, in a sort of democracy, if there were problems, the villagers would come and tell any of the Akemori's, and the problem would be solved. They were much loved, and money was not a problem, since many of them were adventurers.

"Her name is Adami, and she was born to my cousin, Amaru," said Mikai as she followed Kakoshi down to the village.


	2. Chappie 2

One Step at a Time - Ch. 2

By: saKKiE

A/N: Wow, it's Chapter 2 already? I'm scared :P Going on, I want to thank you guys for reading Chapter 1 (I'm hoping you did, or you'll be lost…sorta :)) By the way, before I get flamed to Texas or where ever, this is still in the flashback . I'm sorry it's so long, I didn't mean for it to be, but there's just so much to explain : This is the longest chapter in all of "One Step at a Time". If you absolutely can't stand long chapters, e-mail me at: saKKiE. Tell me, so I might be able to break it up : So, enjoy :D

(( 12 Years Later ))

"Good morning Adami, are you ready yet?" asked Kakoshi. It had been 12 long years with Adami, but he made it through. Adami might be the hardest reincarnation he may have to deal with.

Adami was a free spirit who loved to be in nature, learning new things about the world around her. First they thought she might make a huge turn against an archer, since she knew so much, and she was so young, but they figured it out soon enough. Her father was a descendant of a well-known creator, her father had no knowledge of the alchemist world, but Adami seemed to have inherited it. Not only that, but because Amaru was related to Mikai, who's father was an alchemist, it also came from her mother. So, it only seemed natural that she had some interest in the alchemist world.

"I'm almost done, tell them I'll be down when I am," said Adami as she brushed her golden brown hair into a high ponytail. She put some blue powder on her eyes, and some powder on her cheeks. Then she put on a golden link necklace, with a sapphire inset into the middle. She walked to her wardrobe and started looking through her dresses. They had learned about the Greeks, and she had mimicked their attire. She picked a pale blue dress, which was very loose, and came down to her knees. The brooches on her shoulders were of pale gold, and she smiled at herself in the full-length mirror. She walked back to her dressing table, and went through some earrings. She picked a gold one that was so long, it would lightly touch her brooches. She took out two gold bracelets and two turquoise bracelets. She put on a gold one on the left arm, and then the turquoise one, then she put on the turquoise one, then the gold on her right arm. They clinked as she walked, and she put on an ivory anklet, which her father had gotten for her. She looked at herself again, smiled, and walked down the marble stairs.

"Are you ready now Adami?" asked Kakoshi. He had waited for her outside the ballroom, since Adami got nervous in large crowds.

"Yeah, just a little nervous, especially since it's all-eyes-on-me day." Adami walked to the door, and waited to be announced. Kakoshi stood behind her; he was to enter after Adami did.

"Akemori's and guests! We are gathered here today to welcome Adami, Amaru and my self's, daughter! She is 12 as of this year, and will choose which path she wishes to follow!" Adami could hear her father from inside; she got even jitterier as her father came to a close.

"So, raise your cups in toast to, Adami Akemori!" bellowed her father. Adami took a deep breathe as the golden doors were slowly opened by Amaru and Mikai's homunculi. When the doors were open to the fullest extent, Adami slowly walked in. She wanted Kakoshi beside her to guide her, but she knew she couldn't. She took in another deep breathe, and walked down the aisle. She could hear people murmuring and whispering, on how she looked, how happy they were, or what job she would choose. When she finally came to the end of the aisle, she sat down between her parents in an ivory chair. She realized Kakoshi had not come in yet, and she waited for her homunculus.

"Where's Kakoshi?" whispered Adami to her mother. Her mother looked just as dumb struck, since she had seen Kakoshi at the door as they opened.

"Mamaru, go see where is Kakoshi," said Amaru to her homunculus. Mikai stood up and told her homunculus to help Mamaru. Adami sat around uncomfortably; her mother noticed and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Amaru," started Mamaru, "we have found Kakoshi, he needs to be nursed back to health, the Taka family tried breaking in." Adami shot up, and ran down the hall. She ran into the special room for homunculi, and looked for Kakoshi. She promised Kakoshi she would never let anything happen to him, even if she was only seven at the time. She wasn't planning on breaking that promise anytime soon.

"Kakoshi!" shouted Adami as she saw her homunculus. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, and was nursing his wound. Mikai and Amaru ran in after Adami.

"You know, Adami, you're the only one that can help him, priestesses and priests have no power over homunculi, only their masters do," said Mikai as she got closer to Kakoshi

"She's right Adami, just focus, put everything out of your mind, and think only of healing Kakoshi," urged Amaru. Adami's father came in shortly, he didn't rush since he had never had a homunculus, and couldn't really help.

Adami closed her eyes, and tried to focus, but once she did, not only did Kakoshi's wound heal, she saw something that would haunt her for the rest of her life. She had a vision of being a sniper, just like Sakkie, except, she killed Kakoshi while she was trying to kill off the last of the Taka family. She snapped back when Kakoshi shook her a little.

"Adami? What's wrong?" Kakoshi looked at Adami in concern. Adami looked up, and just shook her head, and said there was nothing wrong; just then, another attack hit the manor as Mamaru ran in.

"Mistress, the Taka family is attacking!" yelled Mamaru. Mikai set up a sanctuary around Adami, and ran out of the room with Amaru and Adami's father. Adami had no power with her yet, she had not picked a job, so she had no power. The only thing that she had was Kakoshi. She didn't want Kakoshi hurt again, so she was grateful when he decided to stay behind with Adami to make sure she was alright. Mikai and Amaru ran into the middle of the battle. Amaru and Mamaru were in the very heart of the battle, they all knew why they were here. They wanted to stop the ceremony, in hopes of stopping Adami from becoming her first class. They must have known the prophecy, and came to stop it from coming true.

"Kakoshi, can't we go help? Mom and Mikai seem to need help," whined Adami. She had always wanted to battle but was too young, and was worth a bit if she was stolen. She sat near Kakoshi while she stayed in her sanctuary. Then she had an idea.

"Hey, Kakoshi, go to my room and help me get all the potions in my room, think of what will happen if they get it!" Adami wanted to help in anyway possible. Kakoshi just sat and thought about it at first, and then he got up and promised he would be right back. As soon as he had left, he was back. He was holding a chest that only Adami had the key too. It was tied on a small string that she had as a necklace. The string was so thin, it couldn't be seen, and it string was so long, the key was always hidden beneath her clothes. She pulled out the key and unlocked the chest. Potion upon potion came out of the chest, some were healing, some were poison, and some were literal bombs. Her bombs were special, she had made them when she was 5, and had toned it to only work on the Taka family.

"Kakoshi, watch the chest, I'll be right back," said Adami as she scrambled up. She grabbed about 20 of the bombs, and ran to the banister. She looked at the battle first. She was amazed by her family, and how well they fought. Mikai was hitting them with a mace, and trying to heal at the same time. Amaru was casting Storm Gust as much as she could, and sometimes she would cast Hocus Pocus (AKA Abracadabra), and some of the Taka Family would have ogre heads that made them uglier than they already were, or they would turn into porings.

"Watch out below!" shouted Adami as she threw bombs into the most Taka populated areas. The Taka family started wondering where they had come from, and took 5 minutes time to get over the shock. This gave the Akemori's an advantage, because they knew who had thrown them already. Adami used to throw them as a joke, because it would scare the Akemori's, even if it didn't do any damage to them. The Taka's below were looking for who had thrown them, since Adami had ducked and headed back to the room. Kakoshi had a look of pure murder when he had figured out what she had done.

"What do you _think_ you were doing!" bellowed Kakoshi. Kakoshi had never been this mad in his life, not even when she accidentally poisoned him, mistaking one of her potions for tea. He was so upset at her. They were here for her, and she just put herself in the midst of danger. Not only that, but she had used something she had not even tested yet, and could have harmed her fellow family members. What if she hurt herself? How would he explain it to her family?

"Relax, I was just trying to help," said the young Akemori. She was just trying to help; the shock from the Takas gave the Akemori's the upper hand. She seemed happy though, the bombs seemed to have worked for the most part.

"Well, it's kinda of hard when you see who you're supposed to be guarding over, walking into the midst of battle, and trying to help with bombs that she hadn't even tested yet!" He took a deep breathe and continued to sit in the sanctuary. He was just so angry at her, he knew she wanted to help, but that didn't mean he hated her like the look on his face. He just wanted her to be safe, and it seemed to be the hardest thing to do.

"I wasn't in the 'midst' of the battle, I was just at the banister and—," Adami was silenced. Mikai came in supporting Amaru, who had been cut. Adami was furious; without anyone to stop her, she ran straight out of her room, and down the stairs.

"I won't let them hurt her!" screamed Adami. Everyone, even the Akemori's, stared at her in shock. She had never been so angry in her life. Kakoshi had quickly followed her down the stairs, and was standing beside her.

"Well, well, well, would you look at that, the thing we came here for, decided to waltz on down here to save her poor little mum," said a nearby Rogue who had somewhat of an English accent. The Takas around him laughed, then started to come in closer to Adami, abandoning the Akemori's that they were fighting before. It wasn't just the Akemori's, Adami noticed, it was also the villagers.

"If you truly think that, you're wrong, I didn't waltz down here to get myself captured," she stated confidently. She looked around with fire ablaze in her eyes. "I just came down to see who had cut my mother."

"Well, little lady, if you must know, I'm the one who cut your mum, and I'll also be the one who brings you back to Taka Terrace!" shouted the nearby Rogue, and made a lunge at her. Adami was too quick, she was out of the way in the blink of an eye, and had already opened another bottle of her potions.

"Oh, really? Actually, I was thinking otherwise," with that, Adami broke a bottle right in the middle of the room, it was acid. She had also toned this to only hit the Taka's. The acid was spreading, but she had forgotten to tone the acid to not eat away at walls and floor. The room started to dissolve, not just in little spots, but the floor was quickly disappearing.

"Adami…what did you put in that potion?" asked Kakoshi carefully as he led her up the stairs. She had finally seemed to see what had happened, and it even scared herself. When she noticed the floor was melting away, she threw in the antidote to the poison, which was a quick gas that replaced the floor. Everyone stared at her in awe; no one had seen that happen ever. While they were distracted, Kakoshi quickly took Adami up the stairs.

When they were in the room again, Mikai and Amaru were frantic with worry. They asked questions of, are you ok, what did you think you were doing, don't you ever do that again, and we were so worried. They were either, questions, comments, or demands anyway. Adami just sat down and looked through her remaining potions. She had about ten bombs left, 10 acid potions, and quite a few healing. She had also toned the healing to work on anyone except the Taka's. She hadn't told Kakoshi, or else he would've never gotten them for her. She got up again and walked to the banister and started aiming for the more Akemori populated areas, and the villagers. They stared in wonder when they felt themselves feeling better, and with more strength. They grinned when they saw the last of Adami's ponytail as she ran back into the room.

"Alright young lady, no more of this running around! You will sit down, and you will wait!" said her mother as she rushed in and picked up 5 bomb bottles.

"No time, there's a rogue that'll be up here in 10 minutes, after what I did." She was right, there was a rogue fighting through the crowd, trying to get to the staircase. Adami's father noticed, and tried to do his best from letting him get too close.

"Kakoshi, do me a favor. Go to the cabinet in my room, and grab the monkshood and wolfs bane for me. Oh, and please get my medicine bowl too," said Akemori without looking at her homunculus, she needed to alter the potions in the time given. She walked back to the banister, and saw her father fighting the rogue, and she thought it gave her more time, but she still had to hurry, her father might also get cut.

Kakoshi came back in with what she requested. She slowly took the blossoms off the monkshood, and grinded it with the medicine bowl. When she was done, she dropped some of the powder into each of the acid bottles. Then, she grinded the wolfs bane, and dropped some of that powder into the bomb bottles. Finally, she grinded what was left of them, and poured it into her antidote bottle. She nodded to herself, and started shaking each bottle vigorously.

When she was done, she broke 5 of the bombs bottles at the entrance of the room. She walked through the flames, like she would walk through air. She broke one at each entrance of the staircase, and the rest into the midst of battle. She went back in the room, and sat in the Sanctuary, that Kakoshi, Mikai, and Amaru were already sitting in. They stared at her like she was crazy as she uncapped an acid bottle. She put it beside her in the sanctuary and waited.

"Well, we're liking sitting ducks here…" started Amaru. Mamaru was still fighting in the midst of the battle alongside Mikai's homunculus, Ishtar. Adami was going to ask them to summon their homunculi, but she didn't know if the acids or the bombs would hurt them.

"I know what you're thinking Adami, and I'm sure they won't hurt us," said Kakoshi all-knowingly. He just sat there idly and waited with the rest of them.

"Well, then, Mikai, mom, do you guys want to summon your homunculi then?" asked Adami, as the Rogue seemed to be making his way up the stairs from the shouts that could still be heard.

"Well…" started Amaru, but was cut off by the look on Mikai's face.

"OH NO! I forgot! The Sacred Stones! Oh no, they might be able to get in and take them!" fussed Mikai. Kakoshi put his hand on her shoulder and reassured her by saying only an Akemori could get in. So, Amaru and Mikai summoned both their homunculi, and waited. When they started to doze off, someone ran up the stairs.

"Well, well, well, would you look at that, the little princess with no one except two little girls to watch her," smiled the Rogue. His homunculus followed right behind him. His homunculus was nothing compared to the Akemori's, since they cared for their homunculi, instead of torturing them.

"First off, I'm not a princess, second off, watch what you say about my family, and third off, you won't be able to see much longer," said Adami as she smiled smugly, and threw the acid into the stunned Rogue's face. He fell to the floor, feeling the burning sensation grow. His homunculus stood by, and watched idly. His homunculus seemed to enjoy watching his master writhe in pain.

"DETOXIFY!" yelled the Rogue, but it wasn't poison, it was acid. So, he wasted his last breathe for nothing. The Rogue lay down, and stayed lifeless. Mikai poked his body, and Kakoshi rolled him out. It wasn't what you would call pleasant watching acid eating through a man's flesh. Amaru and Mikai chose not to say anything. The Rogue's homunculus walked up to Kakoshi, and they seemed to talk for a bit. Then, Kakoshi walked back, with the Rogue's homunculus.

"Adami, Lady Mikai, and Mistress Amaru, this is Satoshi. He's been the Rogue's homunculus since the Rogue's birth, but the Rogue never cared for him, all he did was train, and he wants a way to help us," said Kakoshi as he smiled.

Adami looked at Satoshi, then back at Kakoshi. Satoshi meant betrayal, and she didn't think Kakoshi knew. She just smiled, and nodded politely. She personally didn't think they could risk trusting Satoshi, but Kakoshi seemed so bent on the fact that he was trustable, that Adami agreed as Mikai bent her attention towards her.

"Well, Satoshi, consider yourself a friend, but any actions of treason, will be properly dealt with," warned Kakoshi as he nodded with Mikai's decision. Kakoshi knew what Adami was thinking, but they needed the help. Satoshi bowed rather clumsily, as if knowing he was still seen as a Taka, which was fine to him, since he had no intention in becoming an Akemori. Of course, he couldn't let this be known, so he smiled graciously, as if happy he had become a traitor to the very family he had served for generations, hiding his brilliant plan.

"He will help us spy on the Takas," stated Kakoshi.


End file.
